New Year's Blues
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: After her heart is broken, she can't think of a better place to spend New Year's then in New York City.


The countdown had begun and she stood alone looking at the clock. One minute to go until the start of a new year. This would be the start of something new, the start of something unplanned, undesired, and the thought of being alone on New Year's. He hadn't even crossed her mind in a long time. Now here she was in a place where dreams came true and muggles and wizards alike came from all over the world to see the ball drop. Her father had told her when she was young that New Year's Eve in Time Square was something to be watched on tv and not actually seen in person "There are too many people there!" he'd told her. She'd always rolled her eyes, but obeyed and never went to New York. That is until two months ago.

"90 seconds left of the new year folks!" the host said into the mic as she went back to the beginning of the week.

"I can't be here!" she yelled looking at her mother.

"Darling, I know you are upset, but running away isn't the answer."

"He's marrying another woman mum, it's over. I can't be here and watch them get married." She said tears falling down her face "He said he loved me! He said he would love me forever. Then he goes pulls the crap about needing to do the right thing that this happened before he and I were ever together. Well there we go he's a noble jackass!" she threw more clothes in her suitcase thrusting a hand through her hair.

"Sweetheart, please don't leave. Your father," she paused.

Turning she pulled her mother into a hug "Mum, dad will be just fine. He's going to pull through this." She smiled kissing her mother's cheek.

"Where would you go?"

"New York." She smiled.

"80 seconds!" The crowd cheered once more.

She walked into the airport handing the woman her passport "Where are you heading?" she asked in interest.

"New York, I'm going on an extended vacation until the new year to see the ball drop in Times Square." She said as the woman handed her the passport back.

"Oh that's a wonderful way to spend the new year. Enjoy!" she smiled as she walked away.

"A new year and a new start." She sighed walking to her terminal.

"70 seconds!"

The plane ride was smooth and she talked to no one. The perks of first class she told herself. The flight attendants left her alone and she was happy. When they landed in New York she immediately felt remorse. She shouldn't have left, she should have stayed home, she should have just, no she wasn't going to talk like this. She was going to enjoy this trip. Walking out of John F. Kennedy Airport she walked over to the side where she stuck her arm out for a cab. One pulled up and she got in with a smile "Where to lady?" the cabbie asked her.

"The Plaza Hotel, please." She said looking out the window as he took off down the road.

"60 seconds!"

"Well here we are, The Plaza Hotel." He said pulling in front of the immaculate hotel.

She got out with a smile handing the man the fare "Thank you so much."

"I hope you find what you are looking for here. New York is after all the city of dreams." He smiled handing her bag.

She offered him another smile walking up to the door where the doorman tipped his hat "Good day ma'am."

"Hello." She said walking inside and up to the counter.

The man behind the counter looked up with a smile "Welcome to the Plaza, I trust you have a reservation."

"I do in fact, it should be under my father's name." she handed him a piece of paper.

"Ah yes the Terrace Suite. Welcome welcome." The man was positively giddy.

She smiled unable to resist his giddiness "Thank you. Is my room ready?"

"Indeed it is, Sam!" he called to a nearby bellboy "Please escort Miss,"

She stopped him "Please I would rather my surname was not thrown around."

"Oh of course, forgive me. Please take our guest to her room please."

Sam nodded taking her bags and walking to the elevator.

"50 seconds!"

Her room was amazing, bigger than her flat actually. She spent the first day in bed, not moving one bit. After that she did some sightseeing, shopping, and even took in a Broadway show. New York was everything she imagined it would be, but she was still feeling alone. This trip was supposed to numb all that not intensify it.

"40 seconds!"

Christmas had been the hardest part of the trip. She flooed her parents, from the American Ministry, and asked how everyone was doing. "We're fine sweetheart, how are you doing?" her mother asked "You look a bit peaky are you eating?"

She smiled at her mother "Yes mum, the staff at the hotel is amazing and the restaurant is wonderful. I do miss your cooking though."

"Oh honey, please come home."

"I can't mum. I know I sound selfish and horrible for all this, but I just can't come home."

"You don't sound selfish darling." Her father spoke up looking at her in the green flames "He hurt you, and if it weren't for Amanda I'd kill him."

"I know dad."

"30 seconds!"

New Year's Eve was upon the city and everywhere she went there was excitement in the air. Walking down to the lobby for breakfast she entered the restaurant and sat down at her normal table "Good morning miss." Her waiter smiled "All excited for the New Year?"

"Honestly Daniel? Not at all."

Daniel eyed her and then sat down "What's up bright eyes? You've been here for almost two months and each day you look sadder and sadder."

Sighing she looked at the young man "I ran away from my problems. Now it's positively eating me alive."

"Want to talk about it?" he asked her.

"Daniel! You are not paid to talk to the guests." The maîtres d came over "I'm so sorry madam."

She shook her head "No, it's alright."

"Tell you what bright eyes, I get off in two hours we can talk then."

She nodded "Sure Daniel."

"20 seconds!"

True to his word two hours later Daniel was leading her out of the Plaza and down into the busy streets of Manhattan "Alright so where should we go?" he asked her.

"It really doesn't matter. Anywhere where we can talk I guess."

Daniel was silent for a moment and then took her hand "Come on we can go for a walk in Central Park."

"Central Park?"

"Yes, it's the perfect place to go for long stories and some fresh air." She smiled following him down the road and into the snow covered green of Central Park "Alright now then, time to spill your guts bright eyes."

She took a deep breath "Well where would you like me to begin?"

"The beginning is normally the best place to start."

"15 seconds!" the crowd began to get antsy.

They talked for over an hour "I thought he was going to propose, we'd been together for so long. Then three months ago, my cousin came over a complete mess. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that she had some horrible news. My stomach hit my toes. You see my ex, he was in law enforcement. My cousin is a nurse, and I thought for sure something had happened to him. She told me nothing had happened to him per say."

"What was wrong then?" Daniel asked.

"My cousin had just found out she was pregnant, with my boyfriend's child."

"What?" Daniel asked his eyes growing wide.

"Yeah, I called her liar. He had never been unfaithful to me, I knew that. She began to cry and told me it was two months prior at a party for our cousin's recent engagement. Rose had far too much to drink and she seduced him. He had apparently had too much as well and he fell for it."

"What happened after that?"

"I confronted him. I told him what Rose had told me and he didn't deny it. His face became ghostly white and he began saying he was sorry over and over." Tears began to fall from her eyes and she blinked them back "I asked him what he was going to do and he began to choke up telling me he would have to do the right thing. He would have to marry Rose. My world fell apart that day." She opened her purse and pulled a muggle picture out of the two of them "This was us." They were both smiling at the camera. His blonde hair was gleaming in the sun and her red hair bright as fire. He was holding her in his arms, a protective hold, a hold she loved, those two strong arms around her.

Daniel took the picture and looked at her "When was this taken?"

"Two days before he left me for her. I know he was doing the noble thing, but I asked him not to. I told him we could figure it all out. My aunt and uncle were appalled at my cousin's actions, and furious that he was leaving me for her. My brothers were the worst. They all wanted to kill him. My sister-in-law cried for weeks."

"Why?"

"One because she is also pregnant, but also because he's her brother."

"Your ex is your sister-in-laws brother?"

"Yeah, and my best friend. So you can imagine this is extremely hard for her."

"So after that you ran away?"

"No, I stuck around for a month. I left after he proposed. She was so excited. Kissing him and showing off her ring. He looked miserable. I felt like I was going to throw up."

"After that you ran here?"

"After that I ran here."

"Here we go folks! The moment you've all been waiting for 10,"

"LILY!" she heard someone yell.

Turning she saw him making his way through the crowd "Scor?" she whispered as he reached her.

"Lily." He smiled looking at her.

"What? What are you doing here?"

"9,"

"I came to bring you home of course!" he yelled over the mayhem.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked confused.

"8,"

"Rose isn't pregnant!"

"WHAT?"

"7,"

"She lied, we never slept together! She made it all up so you and I would break up. Turns out she's liked me for a long time and she saw this as the only way to get me."

"6,"

Lily a stood staring at him and then slapped him hard "Ow! Lils what the hell was that for?"

"5,"

"That was for making the last five months of my life absolute and complete hell!" She yelled at him fire burning in her eyes, five months of pent up anger raging out of her.

"4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone around her shouted. As the couples around them began kissing Lily pulled him down and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Scorpius smiled and kissed her back pulling her closer "And what was that for?"

"That was for coming after me. You're two months late, but we can talk about that later." She smiled pulling him down for another kiss "Happy New Year Scorpius."

"Happy New Year Lily."

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you guys think? Too sappy? Too sad? I know there's Rose bashing and I don't like bashing any character, but lately anything I read with Rose in it irks that crap out of me. I may write another chapter to this, not sure yet. Don't forget to hit that lovely little review button :D


End file.
